


I Need You

by violingal2



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hospitalized tony, noms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violingal2/pseuds/violingal2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluffy thing between Bruce and Tony. Tony gets hurt and is in the hospital, Bruce is there to comfort him and enjoy Tony hopped up on pain meds. LOTS O' FLUFF AND SCIENCE BROS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Came from an omegle RP with never-4get (tumblr). I was Tony and she was Bruce-we thought it was so cute and full of fluffy goodness that I would edit it and post it! It’s just a short little thing but my fluff just exploded. Enjoy!

Tony’s body felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand needles, and his head was spinning. What had happened? His vision was too blurred to discern anything, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He fought to stay conscious during the pain.

"Tony." Bruce shot up, reaching out to grasp the other's hand. "Tony, can you hear me? You're in the hospital." Banner spat out mechanically, shoulders shaking. "Tony please tell me you can hear me..."

Tony groaned, reveling in the warmth of Bruce's hand. "Shhh" He whispered, Bruce was so loud.

"Thank God." Bruce nearly collapsed onto the bed, letting a hand rest on Tony's cheek as he pressed a kiss to his head. "You got knocked in the head something nasty, you've got a concussion too."

Tony groaned again. "Feels like it" he whispered, he was afraid to speak any louder, he wasn't even sure he could.

Bruce let out a hoarse laugh, eyes watering. "I thought we lost you...well, the other guy thought we lost you. And just so you know," He squeezes Tony's hand. "That Super Skrull won't be walking anytime soon."

Tony tried to laugh but it hurt like hell. He leaned back against the pillow, reveling in the medicine racing through his veins. "They gave me the good stuff" He whispered, gesturing 

"Steve insisted that they give you the good stuff." Bruce smiles. "You're /worth/ the good stuff."

Tony smiled at that thought. Captain fucking America arguing with the nurse to give him the best meds. "Thanks" he whispered clutching Bruce's hand tighter. "Lay with me?" He asked quietly, he was exhausted, he just wanted to be held, everything hurt and he wanted to ball up and cry into Bruce's shoulder, but he couldn't do that. Not here, not now.

Without a moment's notice, Bruce climbed into the bed let Tony's head rest on his chest, cradling the other in his arms. "I hate you." he whispered, choking back a sob. "I hate you for making me love you so much."

 

Tony giggled, he was so loopy and high. "I'm sorry" He whispered, calming with Bruce's heart beat and smell so close to him.

Bruce shook his head, tears running down his face as he cried silently. He rubbed the back of Tony's neck, leaning in to kiss his head and take in the scent of his hair. "Don't be."

"I love you green bean" He whispered, craning his neck to kiss his cheek. It hurt, but it was worth it

"Green bean?" he chuckled. "Very clever. Should I resort to unnecessary nicknames for you too? I recall Steve liking the sound of 'Tinman'."

Tony giggled, but found he wasn't able to stop, so he buried his face in Bruce's shoulder.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Banner smiled, running a hand through Tony's hair lovingly. "What's so funny anyway? You crazy person."

"Tony smiled goofily up at his boyfriend, "I love youuuu" He said, falling back against his chest.

A light blush appeared across Banner's face and he rolled his eyes. "I love you too." he whispered, pressing a kiss to the man's temple. "You should go to sleep dear, we're probably going to take you back home tomorrow."

Tony smiled. He liked it when Bruce called him cute names. "Ok" He whispered, cuddling into Bruce's side and hugging him like a teddy bear. "You're the bestest boyfriend ever" He said, then kissed his shoulder.

"I highly doubt that." he mutters, holding back a chuckle. "Though the fact that you think that warms my heart, sweetheart."

"It's true" Tony whispered, completely serious now. "You are everything to me.”

Bruce was taken aback by the sudden response, looking down at the other. "I...Tony." he mumbled, his face increasingly becoming redder.

Tony reached up and touched the blush. "Never forget it-no matter what. I need you. Always"

Bruce nodded, leaning into Tony's touch and pressing a kiss to his palm. "Alright, alright. I won't. Promise." He murmurs. "Get some sleep." Banner whispers, hand still running through his hair.

"Mmmmmhm" Tony murmurs, already drifting off to the sound of Bruce's heartbeat and the calming rhythm of his breathing.

"I love you, Tony." Bruce whispers, beginning to drift off as well. "Never forget it-no matter what." He closes his eyes. "Because I need you too. Always."  
Reviews make me jump up and down so much that my mom has to tell me to stop because she thinks the ceiling will fall through...TRUE STORY. Hope you liked it xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Move reposting. Hope you liked it?


End file.
